Flame Fall
Flame Fall is the Fourth Beacon of Darkness and the main protagonist of the book Fourth Beacon of Darkness ''but also participates in some of other books of the collection. Her weapons of choice are scythe called "Death Rose" and a bow called "Autumn". She first appears in the "Chapter " of the book ''First Beacon of Darkness. ''But he takes protagonism on the "Chapter 1" of her own book when she taken to Beacon after the mission "In a nutshell" when the Covenant was attacked and all of them were arrested except for Led who escaped to the other dimension and broke the portal. She find out later by DNA tests Ozpin took that her mother is in fact Cinder Fall. Later in the story, she meets one of the Beacons, Duncan Crystal, but it wouldn't be till after the events in the book "Team DIEF" that she meets the rest of the team, Ian Belladonna and Exter Ironwood. She rescued the Covenant and protect them with the condition they save her father. 'Appeareance' Flame (as a 14 years old) is a pretty girl with long black hair that would each her upper back and silver eyes, her complexion is pale white, she has an innocent face that she uses sometimes to get the trust of the people. But after the time-skip (as a 19 years old) she got a nice body that would make multiple members of the Dark Side and even the Reborn drool. At this age she left her hair grow till the waist. 'Original (Chapter 1-Fourth Beacon of Darkness) She wears a crimson long-sleeved dress with white trim on the sleeves, a white waist cincher with white ribbons and around her skirt has a white trim. She also wears a pair of white stockings and white chelsea boots and cream soles. Her outfit was adorned with multiple golden bracelets, a golden necklace an a pair of earrings. '''Pajamas Flame's pajamas consist of a white tank top and long white pants. After the timeskip it changed to a crimson night gown that would expose more skin. 'Alternate Outfit (Sunflower)' Sometimes she would wear a beautiful yellow dress adorned with white ribbons and a sunflower on the side, it isn't used in special ocassions or anything, it would be like a casual attire. 'Uniform' During her time at Beacon, Flame wears the same uniform as every other girl attending Beacon, consisting of brown shoes, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, a brown vest with gold buttons and maroon blazer with gold trim, alongside full-length black stockings. 'Post-Timeskip' She wears a crimson, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. Her emblem can be found as an accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. But most of her left side is covered by a white cloak worn over her left arm. 'Personality' When she was a child she grew up thinking the world was perfect and that made her innocent but once her father showed her the real world she was forced to change that view of the world but always dreamed about bringing peace to the world. Even though she is friend with the other three Beacons and get along with their subordinates, she always questioned their methods to bring peace leading her to don't trust in her own teammates. Finally she showed a huge sense of justice even making her think about sacrifice herself for do the right thing and redeem herself by helping the survivors of the "New World". 'Weapons' Like her mother she is able to create weapons made of cinders, but mostly he just create two models based on what she learned to use. 'Death Rose' It's a scythe made by her with her powers and it can use elemental attacks without the need of dust, also it can stretch as much as she wants or even create a shield. 'Autumn' As well as her mother she creates a bow she is really good using because her father trained her to use it since she was little so she almost never miss a shot. 'Semblance' 'Clear Aura' Her semblance allows Flame to read the heart of the people and make them calm down instantly as she does, she is able to look into their memories, what they want or wish and even about the feelings. 'Maiden Abilities' She is able to utilize elemental attacks (magic), though she most often chooses fire-based and ice-based attacks, and also gains the ability to fly. Additionally, she is strong enough to withstand great force and uses fire-based power to melt items in her grip. As the Fall Maiden, she has access to the chamber of the Relic of Choice. 'Weakness' Flame doesn't have a defined weakness but isn't invulnerable either, a group of really experimented huntsman and huntresses could take her down.